


Caramel Eyes

by emidegrey



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Sort of fake dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: If Hyunwoo was told he'd be falling in love, at first sight, today he would've shrugged it off with a laugh and a shy smile. Such things only happen in movies, and he doubts he'd ever experience something like that in real life.Fate seems to want to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Caramel Eyes

If Hyunwoo was told he'd be falling in love, at first sight, today he would've shrugged it off with a laugh and a shy smile. Such things only happen in movies, and he doubts he'd ever experience something like that in real life.

Fate seems to want to prove him wrong.

He just arrived at the cafe he frequents to get breakfast before he goes to university when a shorter male ran to his side, gripping his arm and whispering harshly, "I'm Lee Hoseok. You might not be gay, but please pretend to be my boyfriend."

Hyunwoo would've declined the offer if the man's voice didn't sound as desperate as he did. Also, the way he held onto his arm with a death grip and with how pale his face was, Hyunwoo knew something had to be wrong.

He hardly had any time to ask what was going on and how he could help when a middle-aged man walked towards the smaller male and grabbed the blond's wrist only to have the blond pull away. 

"Look, I already told you I have a boyfriend, so just stay away please!" Hoseok cried almost hysterical.

Hyunwoo felt confused at first, but he can feel the fear rippling off the smaller man's body as he hugged his arm. The middle-aged man looked like he had something to say still, he was wringing his hands, sweat building at the side of his balding head. Even for Hyunwoo this looked way too creepy and decided to just go with it for now. Besides, this Hoseok guy seemed to be genuinely terrified of this man. Plus they were in public anyway, what could go wrong, right?

He placed a hand around the blond's waist pulling him close and placing himself between his supposed lover and the middle-aged man, standing tall and defensive. "What's going on here? Do you need anything from Seokie?"

The man didn't look convinced at first, and honestly, Hyunwoo isn't convinced with himself too, but he tried to fake it still. He pulled the blond closer to him as he tried to make himself look more intimidating.

The creep kept glancing between him and Hoseok, wringing his hands again. "You're really his boyfriend? I've never seen you before."

Okay, that sounds seriously wrong. Hoseok tensing even more beside him proves all of this was wrong, and the guy was seriously a creep.

Moving the blond behind him so he was out of the man's view, he stood even more, almost towering over the middle-aged man, and staring him in the eye. "So you're the one he's been telling me about. What do you want?"

The middle-aged man must've felt threatened because after a few glances between the "couple" he turned away and fled.

Hyunwoo watched until the man was out of sight before turning to the blond, placing a hand on his arm to somehow try and comfort him. The smaller male was still shaking a bit even after everything, but he tried to give the brunet a small shy smile. 

"Thanks... I'm really sorry about that." The blond apologized, keeping his eyes on Hyunwoo. It was the first time he got a proper look of the male, and Hyunwoo would've agreed to become his boyfriend for real.

The man was beautiful. Pale skin, thick lips, and blond hair falling softly on his forehead. Caramel eyes stared back at him with gratefulness and a bit of embarrassment, enough to make Hyunwoo want to protect him even more. He looked like an angel. An actual angel walking on earth.

"I'm really sorry, but he's been following me for a few days now whenever I get to the station until my stop. He never followed me like this though." The blond chewed on his lip a bit as he tried to explain his side. "It's the first time he became aggressive and tried to make me go with him. I kept telling him I was seeing someone, but he was persistent. You were the only person I saw who looked kind enough to do this, and you're built too so... God, I'm really sorry about all this." He finished face red from embarrassment and probably the adrenaline rush from everything that happened.

Hyunwoo wanted to kiss him. He knew he shouldn't, but my god, does the blond look cute. He literally was an angel.

With a smile, Hyunwoo shrugged trying to assure the other he didn't mind.

"That sounds awful. It's over now though. I could come with you to the police station if you want to report it." He says gently and the way the other's shoulders sagged as he gave a breath of relief just showed how much the incident bothered the blond.

"Yes, please. That sounds great." Hoseok smiles and rubs his arm slightly, shyly looking down on his shoes.

It was now or never. Hyunwoo needed to get his act together.

"You wouldn't mind getting coffee with me first though, right?" _And maybe I could stop being your pretend boyfriend._

The bashful smile that spread on the other's lips was enough to light a whole city and Hyunwoo knew he'd do his best to protect that smile from whoever tried to wipe it away.

"That would be nice."

"Great! This is actually my favorite cafe, they serve the best croissants."

* * *

That afternoon he went to his classes elated with the thoughts of his next date with one Lee Hoseok.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while, I guess I just wanted to post something before I continue working with other prompts and fics. This was actually my very first Showho fic (even before the [TRC AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867499)), but never got around to posting it. I just thought it'd be nice to post it now haha. If you wanna chat or just scream at me find me on twitter [@emidegrey](https://twitter.com/emidegrey) or on [cc](https://t.co/qykJAWH54k)! You can also check my art account [here](https://twitter.com/emidegrey_art/status/1150965148250595329?s=20).


End file.
